One Day
by 2-BeautifulGoodbye-2
Summary: We fell asleep that night with a new hope. A hope in which Circle Daybreak would be whole again. Something I came up with after reading a short story on L.J Smiths website. Written by the author herself . Go to her website and go to stories and then find Thicker Than Water. You don't have to read that to understand this story. But I recommend it.
1. One Day

Hey Fanfictioners. You might have recognized my username. Or some of it at least. If you have read some stories by XxXBeautifulGoodbyeXxX. That is my main account. And as my user name suggest this is my One Shot account. I don't know if it is going to be strictly one shots but for know it is. And if you haven't read any of my other stories feel free to do so. Any way, on to the story, well almost.

So if you have gone to L.J Smiths website, you might have read the sneak peaks and stuff. This is a little something I came up after reading one of them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World or any of the characters mentioned. It all belongs to the amazing author L.J Smith.**

* * *

One Day (A Night World One Shot)

_Most of us were dead. Humans and Night Worlders alike. Dragons run the world now. The few of us who are alive live underground. About three hundred or so humans remain, from the 6.9 billion that used to live on earth. And well about the same amount of Night Worlders remain as well. Those lucky enough, didn't find their soulmates. Yeah, you would think that was a good thing, not really. If you had found yours, you were in Circle Daybreak. And well you were one of the main fighters. And chances are you might of died or lost your soulmate._

_Rashel and Quinn, gone._

_James and Poppy, alive._

_Ash and Mary-Lynnette, alive._

_Jez and Morgead, gone. _

_Thierry and Hannah, alive._

_Delos and Maggie, alive._

_Gillian and David, gone._

_Sarah, Mal and Kierlan, gone._

_Mark and Jade, Alive._

_Rowan and Kestrel, alive. _

_Phil and Blaise, gone._

_Thea and Eric, gone._

_Illiana and family, gone._

_Jez's gang, alive._

_And Galen and I, alive._

_There are others. Ones who I don't really care about. The humans, they know who we are. They live with us because we could easily wipe them out. Plus we keep them safe. They in return let us feed on them. If you were to look at this underground world from above, it would almost seam like the real world. It was big and well like the real world. But the sunlight was all fake. I have no idea how Thierry did it. But well if you were born into this world, you could of been fooled._

_"Keller, your doing it again." Galen spoke, breaking me from my thoughts._

_"Huh?" I asked._

_"Your spacing out again." He answered, wrapping his arms around me._

_"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said and nestled deeper in his arms._

_"It's okay, how are you holding up?" He asked._

_I sighed, how was I holding up? I lost my sister who I only knew was my sister for a few months. And most of my close friends. The world practically ended. I guess you could say I felt hopeless. I debated on telling him this. Instead I opened up my thoughts to him. Knowing it would explain things better than I could with words._

_"I understand, I lost my whole family." He whispered._

_"I know, well at least you don't have anymore prince duties." I tried at a joke. _

_"Yeah." He replied, giving me a weak smile._

_"I love you." I told him, something I never could say enough._

_"I love you too, Keller." My soulmate replied._

_I stood up, feeling the need to remember. I walked to the small nightstand on the left side of the bed. My side of the bed. I picked up a picture frame. It held a picture of us all before the apocalypse. Everyone, right after Sarah, Mal and Kierlan joined Circle Daybreak. We were all smiling, at a time we thought we won. Galen had one arm around my waist, as I had one around his. My other arm was slung around Rashel's shoulder. She mirrored me. One arm around her soulmate, and one around me. _

_I smiled a sad smile. The time like the one in the picture kept me going. Even if the ones where I watched my own flesh and blood die in front of me haunted me. The happier ones kept me alive. That and Galen. If I didn't have him, I probably would have lost my will to live a long while ago. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I set the picture down. I go and lay in my soulmates arms again. _

_Before I lay down, I take the two slips of old blue papers from my pocket. I read them over, the only proof that she was my twin. The only proof I needed. I blink back the tears, she was gone now. Where ever she was now I hoped she and the rest of them are happy. And I smile, a big smile, because one day I'll join them. It may be soon, or it may be years from now. But I will see them again. And one day we'll be a family again. We'll be Circle Daybreak again. And that alone made this world that much less horrible. Galen smiles down at me. For he heard all of this, as my thoughts were still open to him. _

_"One day." He whispered. _

_We fell asleep that night with a new hope. A hope in which Circle Daybreak would be whole again. Where it would be like the days we thought we won. All smiles and laughs. Where we had few worries. And the ones we had, were silly things like what to wear the next day. Or what prank we would pull next. A hope that in which we knew we would see our friends, our family again. _

_And that we did. _

* * *

So, what do you think? This is one of the most emotional things I've written. If you have any comment son how I could do better, I'm all ears. And review and tell me what you like that I did as well. It helps me as a writer and I'd love the feedback. Thanks for reading! - BeautifulGoodbyeOneShotAccou nt_  
_


	2. AN READ PLEASE

Go Check out the poll on my profile. And so you know, I appreciate the reviews, favorites and follows. :)


	3. POLL RESULTS

Poll Results. So I'm going to write one about Reyna, then Nico and so on. And The person who selected other. Please PM who and what they are from. Anyway thank you for your participation.

1 Reyna (Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus)

6 » 35%

2 Nico (Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus)

5 » 29%

3 Frank (Percy/Heroes of Olympus)

3 » 17%

4 Mary-Lynnette (Night World)

1 » 5%

5 Angel (Maximum Ride)

1 » 5%

6 Other (PM who and from what book, TV show, ect)

1 » 5%

7 Jace (Mortal Instruments)

0 » 0%

8 Elena (Vampire Diaries TV)

0 » 0%

9 Jade (Victorious)

0 » 0%


End file.
